Saranghae (HunHan Version)
by Yoonbi san
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang mencintai keluarga kecilnya. Ga jago bikin summary. /Hunhan /Mpreg, oneshoot/Romance, Drama, Marriage life/RnR./


Saranghae

Author : Kim Seok Ji

Pairing : HunHan

Cast :

Oh Sehun (29 tahun)

Oh (Xi) Luhan ( 25 tahun)

Oh Yoon Ji (5 tahun, Yeoja)

Oh Seok Ji (3 bulan, namja)

Genre : Romance, drama

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg, oneshoot.

RnR

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Tangisan Bayi menggema di kamar tidur membangunkan namja cantik yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya di malam hari. Namja itu bernama Xi emm bukan lebih tepatnya Oh Luhan. Ia segera menuju ke box bayi yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya.

"sst…sst..sst.. Seok Ji sudah jangan menangis lagi ya. Umma disini sayang." Luhan menggendong bayinya yang masih berumur 3 bulan. Ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 12.00 KST. 'sudah tengah malam, mengapa Sehun belum pulang juga ya. Apa masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor yang belum selesai juga' batin Luhan. Suaminya bekerja sebagai manager keuangan di perusahaan ternama di Seoul. Sementara Luhan hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa . Bayinya belum juga mau berhenti menangis.

"Kau lapar ne chagi. Baiklah eomma akan memberikanmu susu." Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mulai menyusui Seok Ji, agar bayinya bisa tidur lagi.

Ceklek…

Seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun membuka pintu kamarnya. Anak sulungnya naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan tidur disamping ibunya.

"mengapa kau belum tidur Yoon Ji. Besok kan kau harus sekolah." Luhan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Yoonie gamau tidul sendilian. Yoonie mau tidul sama Appa." Jawab Yoon Ji dengan suara khas anak kecil yang terdengar manja. Membuat siapa saja menjadi gemas mendengarnya.

"Appa masih ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan sayang. Lebih baik kau kembali saja kekamarmu dan tidur. Eomma tidak mau kau kesiangan lagi besok." Yoon Ji masih diam, tidak menggubris perintah ibunya.

"Shileo. Yoonie mau bobo disini saja sama adik." Yoon Ji bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap adiknya yang sedang menyusu, sesekali juga ia mencium adiknya itu.

"Jangan di cium begitu Yoonie nanti adikmu tidak mau tidur. Baiklah kau boleh tidur disini. Tetapi dengan syarat kau harus langsung tidur. Arrachi." Yoon Ji mengangguk semangat dan berbaring di tengah kasur mengikuti perintah ibunya. Luhan merasakan pergerakan mulut Seok Ji di dadanya telah berhenti. Luhan membawa Seok Ji menuju box bayi dan meletakkan Seok Ji perlahan-lahan.

Pada saat Luhan meletakkan Seok Ji di box bayi, suara mobil terdengar dari arah luar rumahnya. Sehun baru saja pulang. Luhan segera menuju keruang tamu untuk menyambut suaminya pulang. Wajah Sehun tampak sangat lesu. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Ceklek..

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan meraih tas kerja suaminya. Ia membalas senyuman itu dan mencium kening istrinya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Apa kau lapar ? aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi dan memasak makanan." Sehun tersenyum dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan.

"Tidak usah Yeobo. Melihatmu saja sudah membuat lelah dan laparku hilang." Pipi Luhan merona saat mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu." Luhan membawa tas Sehun ke kamar mereka. Setelah itu Luhan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya.

Sehun melepas sepatunya dan menuju ke kamarnya. Saat ia tiba dikamar ia melihat Yoon Ji berada dikasurnya. Sehun memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang sedang terlelap itu. Hidung dan matanya mirip Luhan, sementara bibirnya sama seperti dirinya. Setelah mengamati anak sulungnya itu, Sehun pindah ke Box bayi yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya. Sehun melihat Bayinya tidur dengan tenang, terkadang mulutnya juga bergerk-gerak lucu. Sehun mencium Seok Ji dan memperhatikan wajah bayi kecilnya itu. Mata, hidung, bibir semuanya seperti miliknya. Sehun sangat tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa melihat anak keduanya itu lahir dengan selamat . Dulu ia sempat tidak yakin dan pasrah akan kelahiran Seok Ji yang prematur.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _Sehun baru saja mematikan laptopnya. Pekerjaannya telah selesai. Ia merenggangkan ototnya sebentar. Pada saat Sehun merenggangkan tangannya Luhan memeluknya dari belakang._

" _Hunnie hari ini kita jadi kan membeli baju bayi untuk aegya?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan tersenyum melihat wajah cantik istrinya itu. Kandungan Luhan sudah menginjak bulan ke delapan._

" _tentu saja jadi chagi. Kau tunggu disini dulu ne. aku akan bersiap2 sebentar." Luhan mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sehun._

 _Sehun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Sambil menunggu Sehun, Luhan menyalakan TV untuk menghilangkan bosan._

 _5 menit kemudian Sehun sudah siap dan rapi. Setelah itu mereka berdua segera menuju kemobil untuk menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan. Hari ini Seoul turun hujan. Disekitar jalan banyak dipasang papan peringatan ._

 _Ddrrtt..ddrrtt_

 _Seseorang menelpon Sehun. Awalnya Sehun hanya mengabaikannya saja. Tetapi Luhan menyuruh Sehun mengangkatnya._

" _Nanti saja Hannie. Aku sedang menyetir."_

" _Angkat saja. Sepertinya ini dari kantor dan penting Hun." Luhan memberikan posel itu kepada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan mengangkat teleponnya. Sehun menelpon sambil menyetir. Pikirannya mulai tidak fokus karena pembicarannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana._

" _Hati-hati hun. Sepertinya jalannya licin." Luhan mulai panik. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak, ia merasakan firasat buruk._

" _Ne chagi. Baiklah sajangnim aku akan melihatnya lagi…..ne an…"_

 _Brukk.._

 _Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh datang dari arah berlawanan dan menyebabkan mobil Sehun oleng. Dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar._

 _Kepala sehun terbentur dan dirinya merasa pusing. Sementara Luhan perutnya terbentur dashbor mobil. Luhan merasakan cairan bening mengalir dari selangkangannya. Luhan takut terjadi apa-apa pada bayinya. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun. Sehun meolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Matanya membulat saat ia melihat keadaan istrinya._

" _Hunnie..hiks.. hiks… appo." Luhan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol lagi._

" _Astaga Luhan. Kau tunggu sini ne. aku akan menelpon ambulan dan meminta bantuan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun segera menelpon ambulan dan mencari bantuan. Luhan hanya bisa menangis dan bedo'a agar bayinya baik-baik saja._

 _10 menit kemudian ambulan telah datang. Sehun segera menggendong istrinya ke ambulan._

" _bertahanlah Chagi kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti kuat." Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Ia berdo'a agar istri dan anaknya baik-baik saja_

 _Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan segera dibawa ke ruang operasi. Awalnya Sehun ingin ikut masuk. Tetapi salah satu perawat menyuruhnya menunggu diluar. Sehun menyandarkan dirinya didinding._

' _ini semua salahku kalau saja aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ya tuhan selamatkanlah istri dan anakku.' Sehun berharap semoga keduanya bisa selamat didalam sana._

 _._

 _._

 _Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, dokter keluar dari ruaang operasi. Sehun langsung menghampiri dokter itu untuk menanyakan keadaan istrinya._

" _Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok. Apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja ?"_

" _tuan Oh ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepada anda. Mari ikut saya keruangan." Sehun mengikuti dokter itu keruanganya. Harapannya semoga saja istri dan anaknya baik-baik saja._

" _keadaan istri anda saat sangat kritis sekali."_

" _Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok. Apa dia baik-baik saja."_

" _anak anda harus segera dikeluarkan dari rahim istri anda, jika tidak akan membahaykan keduanya, dan ini akan membuat bayi anda terlahir prematur. Maka dari itu saya ingin meminta persetujuan anda untuk operasi. Apakah anda bersedia tuan." Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera menyetujuinya._

" _Baiklah saya setuju. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua dokter aku mohon." seorang perawat datang membwa surat persetujuan. Sehun langsung menandatangani surat persetujuan tersebut. Setelah itu dokter langsung menuju ruang operasi untuk segera melakukan operasi terhadap Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa berdo'a untuk keselamatan istri dan anaknya didalam sana, ia berharap bahwa langkah yang ia ambil ini tidak salah._

 _._

 _._

 _Enam jam kemudian operasi telah selesai. Seorang suster keluar dengan mendorong sebuah boks inkubator untuk di letakkan diruang bayi. Suster itu berjalan melewati Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung mencegat suster itu untuk melihat bayinya sebentar. Sehun mengamati wajah bayinya itu, mata, hidung, bibir, telinga semua sama dengannya. Sehun memegang kaca itu seolah-olah ia seperti memegang bayinya._

" _Selamat tuan. Bayi anda laik-laki. Tampan seperti anda." Sehun tersenyum terhadap suster itu. Dan suster itu berpamitan pada Sehun untuk menuju keruang bayi._

" _tuan Oh." Dokter baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajahnya terlihat murung._

" _Dokter bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya.?"_

" _operasinya berjalan lancar. Istri anda saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri dan akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, dan anak anda.." Sehun menunggu kalimat selanjutya. Dokter itu menarik napas, bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada Sehun._

" _Aku khawatir anak anda tidak bisa bertahan lama. Karena bayi anda terlahir premature dan keadaan fisiknya sangatlah lemah." Sehun mendadak menjadi lemas saat mendengar pernyataan dokter barusan._

" _kita berdo'a yang terbaik untuk anak anda tuan Oh." Dokter itu mengusap bahunya lembut, agar memberikan efek tenang terhadap Sehun._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu saya keruangan dulu masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani. Permisi." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter itu. Selanjutnya ia akan pergi menuju ruang perawatan istrinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan membuka matanya. Ia merasa asing dengan ruangan serba putih dan bau obat ini. Kepalanya pusing, ia berusaha mengingat. Ketika ia sudah ingat semuanya, Luhan memegang perutnya , ia teringat bayinya. 'Astaga dimana bayiku, apa dia baik-baik saja. lalu dimana Sehun.' Batin Luhan._

" _kau sudah bangun rupanya." Suara baritone menyapa telinga Luhan. Ia sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu._

" _Sehun . Dimana aegya, apa dia baik-baik saja.''_

" _ya dia baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita berdo'a saja untuk aegya dan sebaiknya kau istirahat Yeobo" Sehun tersenyum kepada istrinya itu. Luhan terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Sehun barusan._

" _Sehun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" sehun terdiam sebentar,ia bngung harus bagaimana menceritakannya. Dengan berat hati Sehun menceritkan semuanya ke istrinya. Luhan terkejut dan menangis mendengar cerita suaminya._

" _Sehun . Bolehkah aku melihat aegya sebentar."_

" _Ya, tentu saja boleh Yeobo." Sehun mengambil kursi roda dan menggendong Luhan untuk diletakkan dikursi roda._

 _Sehun mendorong kursi roda Luhan. Ia membawa Luhan ke ruang bayi. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai didepan ruang bayi. Matanya tertuju ke boks incubator bayi yang ada di sudut ruangan._

" _Hunnie. Apakah itu bayi kita." Luhan menunjuk ke sudut ruangan. Sehun mengangguk. Air mata Luhan mulai jatuh. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggendong dan memeluk bayinya itu._

" _Maaf kan aku Yeobo. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku mangabaikan telepon itu pasti semuanya tidak akan begini" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat suaminya menangis._

" _tidak Sehun semu ini sudah takdir. Aku tahu telepon itu penting dan telepon itu untuk keluarga kita juga kan. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu." Luhan mengusap tangan suaminya dengan sayang._

" _Dia bayi yang kuat. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa bertahan." Luhan manatap bayinya yang terlelap dalam boks incubator itu. Sehun tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala istrinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari demi hari Luhan lewatkan dirumah sakit ditemani suami tercintanya. Sehun juga mengajukan cuti terhadap kantornya untuk menemani Luhan. Keadaan bayinya juga tidak menentu. Kadang baik kadang juga buruk. Seperti hari ini dokter memberitahukan bahwa jantung bayinya mendadak lemah kembali. HunHan mulai panik, mereka berdua terus saja berdo'a. Sementara dokter sedang berjuang diruang operasi untuk menyelamatkan bayinya. Luhan terus menangis sesenggukan Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan agar istrinya bisa tenang. ' bertahanlah nak. Kau anak yang kuat' ujar Sehun dalam hati. Empat jam kemudian pintu operasi terbuka. Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. HunHan langsung menemui dokter itu._

" _selamat tuan dan nyonya Oh. Anak anda sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Luhan memeluk suaminya erat. Sehun merasakan bahunya basah._

" _terima kasih dok. Sudah meyelamatkan bayi kami. Terima kasih."_

" _itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai dokter tuan Oh." Dokter itu tersenyum terhadap Sehun." Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Masih ada pasien yang harus saya segera tangani. Permisi." Sehun memperhatikan punggung dokter itu yang lama-lama menjauh. Ia melihat Luhan yang masih menangis._

" _hey sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang uri Aegy bisa bersama kita selamanya."_

" _Aku bahagia Hunni. Uri Aegy bayi yang kuat. Ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya." Sehun memeluk istrinya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya._

" _ya dia memang anak yang kuat. Dia lah anakku Oh Jae Min." Luhan melepaskan menatap suaminya intens._

" _Oh Jae Min ? Ani.. namanya Oh Seok Ji."_

" _wae ?Jae Min itu kan nama yang bagus."_

" _aniya Hunnie, namanya Oh Seok Ji. Kali ini aku yang memberikan nama. Kemarin waktu Yoon ji lahir kau yang memberinya nama. Sekarang giliranku yang memberinya nama." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkikik melihat tingkah istrinya itu._

" _baiklah. Siapapun namanya, yang penting dia sehat."_

 _Keesokan harinya Luhan dan bayinya pulang dari rumah sakit. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan akan segera dimulai._

 _Flashback off_

 _._

 _._

Oekk.. oekk..

Tangisan bayi menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun menggendong bayinya. Luhan yang mendengar bayinya menangis segera keluar dai kamar mandi. Luhan mengambil Seok Ji dari gendongan Sehun.

"Airnya sudah siap. Kau bisa mandi sekarang." Sehun mencium bayinya. Luhan segera duduk di tepi ranjang untuk menyusui Seok Ji.

"terima kasih sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Terima kasih sudah mau melahirkan mereka kedunia ini." Sehun menatap Luhan, sorotan matanya menunjukkan cinta yang sangat dalam. Luhan tersenyum. Sehun mencium keningnya.

"Saranghae Oh Luhan." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Melumatnya lembut. Tidak ada nafsu, melainkan perasaan cintanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan melepas ciumannya.

"Nado Saranghae Oh Sehun."

END


End file.
